


exclude

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: another short fic in the lost boy 'verse.





	exclude

On my klaine advent masterpost [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817872/chapters/39648201#workskin) <3


End file.
